Without You
by this-is-sufficiently-awkward
Summary: Sherlock comes back to John from the dead. They try to figure out what will come next for the pair.
1. Chapter 1: Return

I couldn't stop. Everyone around me was hypnotizing; with each passing glance I knew everything about them. Most of the things I observed were dull, such as the man to my immediate right was a avid cycler with an internet porn addiction. I eyed him foolishly. I stared at the girl next to me, bulimic according to the rash on her had from stomach fluids. She caught my eye, "What'choo lookin' at mate?" she accused with a horribly thick accent.

"Oh nothing, I hope the therapy is going well." I said very matter-of-factly, John would have told me this wasn't the best thing to discuss in the open because the girl became severely distressed once I spoke. Oh John I finally got to see him after my absence, the three longest years of my life. I secretly booked an appointment with him; I had changed so John probably wouldn't recognize me. The tremor in my hands wouldn't go away, my stomach reeked of nausea. I was panicking, emotions were strange, and my senses were taking over my body. I didn't like the feeling of emotions, maybe John wouldn't think of me as a machine this time. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself as the queue moved forward. The girl behind me shoved me, I turned around surprised, she scanned me while accusing, "'ow did you know I was in therapy?"

"The rash on your hand indicates you suffer from bulimia, the skin irritates when stomach fluids come in contact with it when you are trying to induce vomiting, you also are very jittery showing anxiety, your breathing is also heavy and you pull at your shirt indicating self consciousness, which is caused by your boyfriend being unfaithful." I turned back around and pulled up my coat collar. I did not need to be bothered by these dull and ordinary people.

After too many tedious moments I reached the front desk, I put on my fake smile and asked the secretary almost too sweetly, "hello my name is Colin Preston, I am here to see John Watson." Oh John, how I've missed you, I didn't even know how he would react, anger, sadness, grief, rage, or happiness? I figured it wouldn't be the latter; it had to be one of the former after what I had done to him.

"Of course sweetheart, go right in." she spoke almost too flirtatiously, recently divorced after having a horrible two year marriage that was started in an elopement to America under intense intoxication, desperate for love, and saw me as a potential mate. I shook my head and walked towards John's office breath quickening with each step closer to seeing my blogger.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

I hesitantly knocked on the door. I waited for a moment that seemed almost too long, I ran my large hand through my shorter dark hair, ruffling it a little bit, trying to look more like me then before. I stopped mid-ruffle when I heard a stern,"Come in." John, I finally could hear his voice again, I took a deep breath, then opened the door. As I stepped inside I couldn't stop staring at John, his back was still facing me but I scanned him, hunched over, defeated, depressed, newly arisen anger, and recently broke up with his most recent girlfriend judging by the way he was touching his forehead, he spoke again more kindly, "If you'll just have a seat, I'll be with you in a moment." I silently shut the door, and stood back pressed against the door. I stared at him, then took three long steps across his office and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, I spun him slowly around then, embraced him, "John, I-I am so sorry, I know nothing I can say at the moment can forgive the audacious behaviour of mine the past years, I should- I needed to protect you-"

John cut me off,"Sher-Sherlock?" he was stunned, "It this really you?"

"Yes." I couldn't utter another word I was losing myself, in a flood of emotions I broke down crying in John's arms.

"Oh my god." he was without words. Then all of the sudden his body tensed and he shoved me backwards with all the force his body could muster. I was sprawled on the floor I didn't want to fight him, he needed to get this out of his system, however long that took. I lay there as he shouted abuse at me and hit me, all I could do was stare at him and listen, I knew I deserved everything John was throwing at me, especially after seeing him at the graveyard speaking to my tombstone, and myself without realising. After what seemed like hours on the floor taking in everything John was saying, I stood up and grabbed his arms and stroked them speaking peacefully to him, I explained about the three gunmen, Moriarty's web, and keeping him safe.

John and I agreed to meet at Angelo's the next night to discuss my moving back into 221B. I told him that I could repay him for the rent that I owed him from my absence, he seemed to consider that option, smiled, and embraced me tightly as he bid me farewell.

-a few hours later-

Reconciled, I picked up my long abandoned violin and brushed off the dust that was upon the sleek wooden surface. I played a song I composed specifically with John in mind, his quiet, strong persona that was light with frivolity. I closed my eyes as I took in the peaceful melody, my mind seemed to slow down a bit after processing all that happened with John. I stopped the violin immediately creating a screech of strings and notes. I spun around to search for my phone, within seconds I was scrambling to type out a message. I hit send, hoping that John understood.

_You know I did what I did to protect you -SH _

_I don't want to talk about this right now Sherlock, I need to think, let me process and we'll talk about this like adults tomorrow, once I've had time to process -JW _

_I was gone now I'm back. Simple as that. -SH _

_You were dead, I had to bury you! Understand that Sherlock then lets talk tomorrow. Goodbye -JW_

__I stared at the screen, It's obvious John, "I love you, Obviously", I whispered to myself clenching my phone in my hand and pressing it to my lips, staring out at the same London sky as John Watson.


	3. Chapter 3: Reconciliation

I sat at the table at Angelo's impatiently tapping my fingers on the table John and I had scheduled to meet at 8:30 for a late dinner, I was there at 8:29, it was now 8:59, it was so unlike John to be late, I checked my phone and sighed as it read _no new messages _I didn't want to pester John but he was late and I was beginning to panic. I started counting off the members of Moriarty's web to make sure John was perfectly safe. As I was finishing up counting, John walked through the door, I breathed a sigh of relief thankful that he hadn't suffered a worse fate then traffic.

As John took a seat, I stared at him wordless, he was just so handsome, I would have him right then and now if he'd allow. John looked at me quizzically and kept silent. After several silent moments I decided I should start and get the ordeal over with.

"John" I started warily, "I'm sure the last thing you want is an explanation of what I did, but please, let me explain myself. I told you briefly what I did and why I had to do it, but I think you need to know the details before we consider becoming flatmates again." I stared into his deep green eyes, they read that he was listening intently, his pupils were heavily dilated, so I continued, "On the rooftop of St. Barts, Moriarty had three gunmen, pointed at you, Lestrade, and Mrs. Hudson, if I didn't jump you would die, I had known that I would have to fake my death before the whole fiasco on the roof, obviously, so I enlisted Molly's help." John opened his mouth to say something but before he could I cut him off, "Now before you say anything may I finish explaining?" his mouth shut, my gaze was stern, but I continued not breaking eye contact "After I-I jumped, I started the hunt to break Moriarty's web, it took longer then I expected, Sebastian Moran was the hardest to find, but he was my last target. So now I'm back in the open and with- no not with that's a stupid way to phrase that, well I'm back, and if you'll allow me, I'd wish to move back into baker st." As I finished I sat in silence and stared at John, his lips were pursed, he was contemplating the idea as his eyes broke contact with mine, he shook his head and spoke after an agonizing silence, "You may come back on one condition, that you never leave again, and less body parts in the refrigerator."

"Done." I replied without hesitation, I wanted to move back to 221B with John. Now I was at that point.


	4. Chapter 4: Realizations

Walking through the front door of 221B I instantly catalogued the differences to the once familiar flat. John had let me in and instead of the customary 'hello' I decided to begin this new life with John just like the old one, "Next time dont throw away my mould cultures." I carried my bags into my old room and made myself back at home. I looked around in amazement, not one of my posters had been moved, everything was intact since I had left three years ago. I placed my few clothes into the dresser and rand my fingers over the old Spencer Hart suits that I loved to wear. I continued to warily scan the room, thinking that this was some dream and wake up and this would be an existential manifestation of my brain, or that I really was dead and I was in what my heaven would be, back in baker street, solving crimes with John. I pulled off my dress trousers and pulled on my sleepwear and favourite blue dressing gown. I marched into the sitting room and opened my laptop to check the website's email. After several boring case notices from two years ago I closed my laptop, and drifted away to sleep.

I awoke to John shouting my name, I shook myself into alertness, I leaped out of bed and ran upstairs into John's room. I didn't even bother to put my shirt back on, or my dressing gown. I found John in bed thrashing everywhere, I sprinted to his side and pinned him down, "John! John wake up!" I screamed at him frantically, "I'm here! John, please wake up." I was begging now, I was scared, tears were streaming down both our faces. I took his hands in mine and interlaced our fingers, his thrashing had stopped, but he was still crying and saying my name, I sat there for what was hours holding his and and stroking it soothingly. My heart stopped when my realization came to light gasping for air, "I-I did this to you, John, this is all my fault, I shouldn't have lied to you, I-I did this...John, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I broke down crying, I collapsed onto John, burying my face into the crook of his neck and shoulder, acting on what I had observed from John's past girlfriends, and sobbing until all my energy was gone out of my body. I noticed that John had stopped crying my name out and our roles were reversed, he was stroking my back and soothing me. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around John and fell asleep, I'd face his reaction to this after I had the energy to deal with it.


	5. Chapter 5: Rendezvous

I woke up shortly after I had fallen asleep, it was around 6 in the morning John was fast asleep curled around me, I stealthily released myself from his embrace, and headed towards the kitchen. I was amazed that Mrs. Hudson didn't awake with the debacle going on last night. I rubbed my eyes and took a good look around the flat nothing much had been changed, mainly my body parts from St. Barts were gone, understandable. After I finished my scan I went into the kitchen to make tea. I lay on the couch with my cuppa and replayed last nights events in my head again and again. I went into a trance thinking about it all, it was a lot to process, I shut my eyes and entered my mind palace, I took the memories and placed them into a room where all my good memories related to John were stored. Just as I was stirring from my trance, John was walking down the stairs in his striped dressing gown. I stood up wordlessly, and brought him a cuppa from the tea I brewed earlier patted his shoulder then giving it a tight squeeze, then hurried back into my room to shower.

"Sherlock Holmes you utter twat, you fell asleep with John Watson once, and you're already advancing on him. Stop it!" I slapped myself, "Stop it now!" I pressed my fingers to my temples and let the hot water run over my body for what seemed like hours, once I felt scalded to the bone, I finally stepped out of the shower. I shook my head like a dog to get the water off, once I was dry I dressed myself and went into the sitting room, where John was still in his dressing gown sipping his tea and reading the paper.

I stared at him while I tediously waited for my laptop to boot up. After some infuriating seconds my teeth were clenched and my laptop was finally loaded so I had an excuse to peel my eyes away from John, who hadn't noticed my stares, thank god.

after scanning and editing the website for a few moments, I slammed my laptop shut, grabbing John's attention.

"Everything alright?"

"Bored." I replied emotionlessly

"Ah, I see. Well I'm hungry, do you want to get takeaway?" he offered.

I looked over at him silently and nodded, I went to my room to get dressed. I dug out my favourite suit, and my almost too tight purple shirt, then walked towards John who was waiting for me, then we headed out the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Romance?

Walking towards the restaurant I felt my heart palpitating at an oddly fast rate as John walked close to me, I stole occasional glances over at him but none that lasted more then half a second. My hand was facing backwards aching for John's touch. I heaved a sigh, turned on the street Angelo's was on, I decided something more classy then chinese was in order. I held the door open for John, "After you." I said in my most polite manner.

"erm...thanks." he said somewhat awkwardly. I followed him inside and sat down at our usual table. "any new cases on the website?" he asked, genuinely interested. I stared at him, racking my brains for what to say about the thousands of cases that were up for us.

"Triple homocide, and rape, three sisters killed by their brother and raped by their neighbour whose sexual advances were rejected by all three in the same week, so he finally got his release teaming up with the brother who was being cheated out of his inheritance, obviously. He raped the girls and the brother murdered them." I avoided the looks of disgust from the other patrons and continued, "There was no sign of a forced entry in the doorframe and on the door, so obviously they were familiar with their intruder, their neighbour has 3 sexual assault charges against him in the past week all made by the sisters, then the scratch marks and bruises covering their arms and their thighs surrounding their nether regions indicating forced sexual activity, I hacked into the yard's citizen database, and researched that the brother was to receive 5% of the inheritance from his parents while his sisters were to recieve 31.67% of the wealth, which amounted to about 2,000,000 pounds each, save the brother. So he came to 'visit' his sisters, they allowed him in, he let the neighbour rape them, and he looked on, indicated by the freshly made dent in the armchair beside the bodies, then after the deed was done, he shot them all. Simple as that."

"Did you phone Lestrade?" John questioned.

"Obviously, Anderson was being incompetent as always, moron." I said mechanically

John placed his hand on top of mine, "You are truly brilliant" as he gave my hand a squeeze. Before he got the chance to retract his hand I took his hand in mine and interlaced my fingers with his, gave them a comforting squeeze, "Thanks John." I whispered ashamed of what I had just done. It took me a moment to realise that John had not let go of my hand, he was caressing my thumb with his unabashed, I leant over the table and gave him a swift peck on the cheek then bolted out of the restaurant towards Baker St.


	7. Chapter 7: Really?

I flung the door to 221B open as fast as I could, sprinting up the stairs running into my bedroom, slammed the door shut and locked it. I then proceded to haste into the bathroom locked myself inside and fell to the floor. What had I just done? I curled into the fetal position and leaned against the door and closed my eyes.

hours had past I was in the deep crevices of my mind palace when I heard a thumping noise on my bedroom door. I ignored it as the pang of what I did kept coming back to me, I crawled further and further into my mind palace. I smashed my eyes shut as I heard John picking at the lock, I left my mind palace and decided I shouldn't avoid the inevitable and face John.

"Sherlock, will you please open up?"

I sighed and unlocked both doors and sulked over to my bed not looking John in the eye, he knelt in front of me gliding his hands down my arms and taking my hands in his, sending a shiver down my spine and to my crotch, I shifted uncomfortably, "John, just get this over with."

John stayed silent, his deep eyes staring into mine, he sighed then sat on the bed next to me, my hands still in his and started slowly, "Sherlock, you know that I've always identified myself as straight, but that I've never had a long lasting relationship with a girl. I started realising something when I moved into 221B, and that is that my sexuality may not be as black and white as being straight. You probably don't remember Jeanette do you?" I shook my head, I deleted her the second she stopped showing up at our flat, "Well, she said that I was a great boyfriend, and that you were a very lucky man, I didn't give it a second thought then, but after you kill-uh left I realised that I should have, taken steps to further our...uh...relationship." I squeezed his hands and stared into his eyes, there was not a hint of doubt, his breathing was deep and even he was trying to avoid hyperventilating I continued to stare as he finished his speech, "and just now in Angelo's when you kissed me I had this rush of emotion, the kind I used to get when girls would look at me, I realised that you're my best friend, and I love you Sherlock I-" I cut him off leaning over to kiss him, I forced him down on the bed, and began kissing him over and over again, I was straddling John as he sat up and continued to kiss me and began clumsily undoing my buttons, his breathing was heavy and uneven, neither of us wanted to break for air

"Breathing." I gasped

"Dull." John retorted hastily between kisses.


	8. Chapter 8: Romance

I woke up with my arms around John, we kissed until our mouths were sore, then ended the day cuddling and John fell asleep as I told him about our other cases. We hadn't delved into the territory of sex just yet, the snog was just a spur of the moment thing, I wasn't planning on it, and I highly doubt John was too. I had never been in a fully committed relationship, when I had been addicted to cocaine I had dabbled with the occasional male prostitute, but nothing ever serious. I sat up and stared at John, he was so beautiful when he was asleep, I stroked his arm, smiled, then went into the bathroom to shower and get ahead on my casework.

The hot water was pounding on my back as I shook off the residue of last nights memories, I always thought I had control over my body, it was always just transport for my mind. Everything seemed right but also wrong, I knew I loved John, feeling emotion was out of my element, I finished my shower, and my wank. I walked out of the shower, toweled off didn't bother to put on trousers, I decided walking around in a dressing gown and pants wouldn't bother John, we'd all but stripped each other down last night. He looked more beautiful all exposed and vulnerable. I heaved a sigh and headed into the kitchen to make a cuppa.

I sat down with my tea and booted up my laptop, I stared into my bedroom hoping that last night wasn't just a dream, sighed, and turned to my laptop.

I was into my third case when John emerged, God he was beautiful, I found myself staring at him. I snapped myself out of it and turned to my current case, '_a nice murder'_ as Mrs. Hudson would have said, John said that she was on vacation in the north country until the end of the holiday. The murder entailed a wife finding out her husband was unfaithful so she stabbed him with a kitchen knife in a fit of rage. I opened my email to notify Lestrade.

To: DILestrade .uk

CC: DILestrade .uk

Subject: Homocide in Islington

If wife is still wearing wedding ring she is innocent. If wedding ring absent she is the killer.

-SH

I closed the email and powered down my laptop, I walked over to John and hugged him from behind. I grabbed his hands and spun him around and guided him into a kiss, I pulled him slowly down onto the couch on top of me.

I flipped him over so I was on top, I loved looking down on John, I studied his every line, crevice, bump, and curve. He was perfection, he, like me, had neglected trousers and only had a startling pair of bright red pants on. I pulled him up into a sitting postion and kissed him harder and harder, our sexes simultaneously growing harder with each kiss and embrace.

"Oh-oh God Sherlock." John broke away with a smile.

"oh, John you and your placid mind." I chuckled as I pulled him back into a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9: Roll in the Hay

John and I had been snogging for a week now, and I had yet to take him on a date, we'd worked on cases, but the yarders didn't know we were together, I stole lengthy glances when no one was looking and referred my "machine-like self" as John would put it. I figured that this weekend I would take John out on a real date. He wouldn't expect it, no murders, no Lestrade, just the two of us. I wasn't much of a hopeless romantic so I wanted a date that John would like, and I might tolerate.

When John went into the surgery to work, I started getting the flat ready, I decided that a night in would be most ideal for the both of us. I decided I would clean up, John would like that. I organised all my old and new case files, put away my chemistry set and experiments, since John had moved into my bedroom, his old one was going to be my new lab. Then I proceded to the kitchen where I finished moving the body parts to my fridge upstairs, I wiped everything down and disinfected it all twice.

I knew John wasn't coming home until late, so I ran to Tesco to get groceries, I figured cooking for John would be 'romantic' to say the least. As I walked past the personal care aisles I eyed the condoms and lube, I shook my head. No Sherlock, John probably doesn't want to have sex yet. I hastily walked towards the produce to hunt down some pasta and vegetables. I then ventured over towards the alcohol and bought three bottles of wine.

I was cooking furiously when John texted me

_Be home soon x -JW _

_I didn't think you were getting home until late? -SH_

_Slow day, they said I could come home early- JW_

_Alright, can you stop by the grocers and get some jam? We're out. -SH_

_Yeah I'll stop by, be home within the hour -JW _

_Alright x -SH_

Thank God I was almost done with cooking. John would be home soon, I set the table poured the wine. Plated the food, then sprinted into my bedroom and put on my favourite purple shirt and my well tailored Spencer Hart suit, just as I had left the bedroom, I heard John coming up the stairs. My stomach knotted up, he looked so handsome, I walked up to him grabbed the small bag from his hand, and pulled him into a kiss.

"John, I have a surprised for you." I smiled to him.

"I noticed you had tidied up." he remarked

"No, I planned a date for us." I chuckled

"Sherlock, I really don't feel like going out bu-"

"John" I interrupted, "I made dinner, we're staying in on our first date. I couldn't think of something we'd both find enjoyable so I thought we'd eat in and watch crap telly." I gave him a quick peck, and soaked in the utterly shocked expression on his face. I took his hand and pulled him towards the table and sat him down. Then I took my seat and laced my hands in his as he ate and I nibbled, and chatted.

Once dinner was done we moved to the couch I laid down and John snuck in-between my legs and had his back against my stomach, his hands were on my thighs and mine were wrapped around his chest and fiddling with his hair. I turned on John's favourite _Doctor Who_, and I watched him watch tv, he was so mesmerizing. I took a deep breath before I spat it out, " John" I waited for his acknowledgement

"Yeah Sherlock?"

"Will, uhm, will you be my boyfriend?" I felt like a primary schoolboy, I bit my lip as I waited for his response..

"Sherlock" John started as he turned around to face me, sitting up I sat up with him , he took my hands in his and gave them an affirming squeeze, " I could not be any happier then I am right now with you, I will be your boyfriend." He smiled as he leant in for a deep passionate kiss.

I was elated beyond anything I had ever felt. It was like a serial killer with no notes that all appeared to be suicides I was ecstatic. I let him continue the kiss, allowing him to push me down and undo the buttons on my shirt. After fussing with the buttons for several moments he muttered "oh fuck it." and tore my shirt off. His hands tracing over my chest "Oh God Sherlock." He gasped peppering kisses over my chest. My back arched in arousal as I grabbed John's hair, I longed for his lips on mine, but this was a whole new feeling, so much more powerful then just a kiss.

John gasped heavily "Bedroom?"

"Bedroom." I spat.


	10. Chapter 10: Relations

Mine and John's lips rarely broke as we fumbled towards the bedroom, working on removing each article of clothing, one by one, ignoring decency and respectability, tearing at each other, we stumbled into the bedroom and I threw John on to the bed and flopped on top of him. I trailed my fingers down his torso to his trousers, I hooked my finger at his belt buckle and began to undo the latch, I eyed John as I kissed his torso, checking to see that this is what he wanted. He gave me a reassuring nod as I pulled at his trousers, he lifted up his hips as I finished de-robing John Watson. All that was left were those elegant red pants of his. I yanked off my own trousers to reveal plain grey boxer briefs, our aching hard-ons pressing against the thin cloth. I crawled on top of John peppering him with kisses until I came to his neck, I began to bite with each kiss sucking at the skin, marking him as my property.

As we kissed I clumsily started to fully undress John, awkwardly we began to find each others rhythms. After a while our passion became more real, more natural, and it was so incredible. Once we had finished I curled up to John and I watched him fall asleep, he was hypnotizing in his rest I found myself falling victim to the post-sex sleep.

About two hours later, I was awake, John was deeply asleep, I stroked his silky sandy blonde hair. I leaned over him to check the time, only 3:00am, I replayed the hours through my head, John had come home at 7:30 pm we had eaten from 8:00 to 9:00, we cuddled and snogged from 9:10 to about 11:30, then at midnight we had sex. We got to go a few rounds before John was completely exhausted and I was reaching the end of my rope as well, John fell asleep about a half an hour after we had finish, we talked and kissed until he started mumbling then sailed off into slumber.

The sex, oh God. John was fantastic, I let him take me first, less intimidating, I could read his nervousness but he was perfection. To find each others rhythms took less than a nanosecond. I felt like John and I were meant to be together. I curled back around John feeling totally comfortable and safe with him right by me. I was scared that this was all a dream, I prayed that it wasn't. John stirred next to me and softly murmured, "Sherlock?"

"I'm here John."

"Good, I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming about this night." and fell back asleep.

"No John you weren't," I said as I pecked him on the cheek, and wrapped myself tighter around my Doctor.


	11. Chapter 11: Reasoning

John and I had now been together eight months without trouble. I was happy, John seemed happy. The only thing I was currently dreading was my birthday which was within the next few days. John knew this, but he hadn't yet alluded to what plan he was concocting, so I took a case up in Scotland, while John stayed at home to deal with clients and get in more hours at the surgery.

The train to Edinburgh, where my case was located, was dull my carriage was fairly empty and within seconds I found myself texting John.

_Dull -SH_

_Train Ride? -JW_

_Yes. No one interesting on the carriage -SH _

_Tell me about them -JW _

_Recently widowed woman, 75 years old, 3 shorthair cats, son has estranged himself from her, and she has bone cancer. Theres a man who's business is failing so he's contemplating suicide, he doesn't want to leave his family, and an alcoholic. -SH_

_Fantastic -JW _

_Meretricious -SH _

_I miss you -JW_

_I do too -SH_

_Be home soon? There'll be some nice sex in it for you -JW_

_Doctor Watson, talking dirty, I've taught you well -SH _

_I know -JW _

_I have to go, patients are lining up now, I love you xxx -JW_

_Goodbye. -SH _

I shut my phone and closed my eyes, I looked at the train map to Edinburgh, only an hour left of the tedious five hour long trip. It wasn't long before I wanted to be back home with John, I was excited to be on a case, but I wanted John by my side. Once the train halted I hurriedly rushed off the train, and went to my hotel that Mycroft had arranged for me. I learned on the train that I returned to my old, stoic, machine self without John, I planned to use that to my advantage on this case so I could go home as soon as possible, although I'd be getting a car this time around

I plopped myself on the bed and waited for my client to call. I texted them that I had arrived in Edinburgh and yet had had no reply. not that I minded it gave me a chance to call John and talk, apparently he made plans to go out with Stamford that night, and he'd text me after. He seemed distant so naturally I suspected that he was up to something, especially since my birthday was coming up. I decided I wouldn't pester him about it, I could focus on my case then get back to my flat, my city, and not to mention my boyfriend.

I was broken from my daze with my phone buzzing in my hand, it was the inspector in charge of the investigation, I answered it in a hurry, I was irritated, it shouldn't have taken them several hours to call me about the case.

"Hello."

"'ello Mr. Holmes, I assume you are ready for your car?"

"I was ready 2 hours ago, you incompetence is irritating."

"Sorry, sir, we'll send the car right away."

"No text me the address and I will get a cab. You can't afford to waste any more time when there is a killer on the loose."

"It was a one time murde-"

"Before you say anything else stupid I suggest you text me the address."

"Fine." He spat and hung up immediately. A moment passed and I received the address, I sprinted out the door grabbing my kit, coat, scarf, and 40p for the taxi on my way. I ran outside hailed the first cab I saw and headed towards the crime scene.

I arrived at the crime scene, the inspector who phoned me greeted me at the tape, he looked irritated at the sight of me, I smirked and walked under the tape, grabbed some gloves and examined the body.

"Where's the Doctor?" I asked hurriedly.

"He's right here." a large overweight man puffed as he lumbered his way over.

"Alright, well you may want to try a diet, your arteries wont last long, and you might as well divorce your wife there is no hope. Now, it's obvious she was strangled when killed, not by a blunt object like rope or hands, something sharp, I'd say barbed wire" I dipped down to check the woman's wounds. "Rusted, some of the iron rubbed off into her wounds. Judging by the state of her dress she knew her attacker on a romantic level, but the state of disarray that they are in shows that she was being raped, then she started to fight him, she has bruises all over her body and they aren't the bruises that are derived from intimacy, these are much larger and darker, from a blunt force object, and once she started to fight him he began to strangle her, at first with his hands, then he came across the barbed wire. Then he picked that up and killed her. From the size of the footprints, he's about 6'3", the bruises on her neck and arms show that he has relatively small hands, and I would scour the body for hairs, he has pattern baldness, and high anxiety so his hair falls out often from stress." I turned towards the inspector, "He has anger issues so I'd hurry and try to find him. Call me if you have anything else." I turned and went back to my cab and headed back to my hotel.

Back in my hotel I found myself with only my silky boxer briefs on, curled up in my comforter, thinking of John's scent; a mix of medical office, tea, and his cologne that was cinnamon scented. I nuzzled the pillow and closed my eyes, I didn't fall asleep, my mind was on a high from the casework, it was brilliant even though the murderer was a moron, an affair, rape, and then death. In John's placid vocabulary it was 'fantastic.' I sat up abruptly and phoned John, even though he was out with Stamford, when he didn't answer I hung up after his voicemail played. John's voice was something I could never get tired of. I threw my phone on the pillow next to me and walked over to the couch, flopped down, and fell into a trance going through the case over and over again, I felt like I was missing something. She knew her attacker, but how? I wracked my brains as to how, she didn't want his sexual advances but he wanted to sleep with her so badly that when she refused he killed her. My eyes sprang open that was it! I leaped up from my spot and tackled my bed in an effort to grab my phone, I fumbled with the buttons for a minute while I texted the detective inspector

_She was refusing the mans sexual advances. killer was her half brother. she knew about their relation not him. -SH_

moments later the DI phoned me saying they had caught the murderer, he turned himself in and was now in custody. I insisted that I come in to make sure that they had him. So I pulled on my suit and headed towards the prison.

At the prison I watched Detective Inspector McGregor interrogate the perpetrator, I studied the culprit during each question, trying to deduce if he was telling an inkling of a lie. So far, there was nothing, there was never going to be anything he was telling the truth. I pulled out my mobile and quick texted McGregor.

_He's not lying. You have your man. -SH _

I left the room and waited in the Hall for McGregor, I had been gone a week now and hadn't heard from John much except the occasional text, he had taken up extra shifts at the surgery since I was gone until tonight. McGregor came outside and I told him how he got his man and I was headed back to London, he handed me my payment and I went back to my hotel where I packed up, called the car from Mycroft, then sat on the long ride back home to London and more importantly John.


	12. Chapter 12: Festivities

I got back to Baker St around 2 in the morning, the main lights were off, so I entered the flat as quietly as possible, I creeped up the stairs and into my bedroom where John was fast asleep. I quickly and silently shed my suit and pulled on my sleepwear then crawled into bed behind John. He barely stirred as a curled my arms around him and pulled his body towards me. I closed my eyes and caressed the back of his neck with my nose warming him with my breath, I reached his first cervical vertebrae and kissed the point where his spine went into his skull. John responded with a soft moan, then went silent, I nuzzled his back and matched my breathing with his, it wasn't long until I was asleep.

* * *

I awoke alone in bed, I had never outslept John so this was new. I was still in a daze, after the case my mind hit a plateau and I fell into the habits of boring humans. I pulled the down comforter over my head and buried my face in the depths of the bed while I waited for John to come back from wherever he was. After five minutes I gave up, I pulled myself out of bed I pulled on some old jeans and I left my knit sleep shirt on, then I pulled on my plaid dressing gown. I walked out of the bedroom to find John cooking furiously in the kitchen, I crept up on him and hugged him from behind, I rested my chin on his shoulder, "Morning John." I mumbled, as my eyes closed and took in his scent. John paused in his cooking, turned around in my arms, and planted a kiss on my lips, "Happy Birthday Sherlock." he smiled as he pecked me again.

"thanks" I groaned all enthusiasm was gone from my voice.

"Oh hush you" he smirked, "I have a surprise for you."

"probably nothing that I'll enjoy." I grumbled, I hated birthdays for a reason.

"Don't jump to conclusions, you may actually enjoy this present." There was hope in his voice, I couldn't help but smirk

"John, I have never liked birthdays for as long as I remember, I doubt even if you gave me the best blow-job and sex of my life I'd still not enjoy this day." I spoke harshly, the look on John's face didn't change, he still was going to try, his persistence was adorable.

"Nonetheless Sherlock, you will do everything I have planned for us today." He had his parental voice put on, he always spoke in that fashion when I was being stubborn. I groaned in protest "enough of your moaning, go get dressed." he ordered

"I am dressed." I whined

"At least grab a suit jacket" he commanded.

I pouted then trudged towards my bedroom and pulled on my purple shirt that John adored and left it untucked then grabbed my coat and scarf, "I'm ready." I murmured.

"Good, follow me." John smiled grabbing my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine, and pulled me out the door.

* * *

So far the day mainly consisted of walking around London and talking, John hadn't yet told me the surprise, but from the way he was constantly checking his phone I deduced it was a party, all planned in secret, that I was to know nothing about ect ect. John suddenly pulled me in the direction we had just come from, judging from the streets he was headed towards St. Barts, I suddenly was intrigued as to what John had planned for my birthday.

* * *

I was right, we were in the mortuary of St. Barts and Molly was waiting for us. I released John's hand and I walked up to Molly, she smiled quickly and started talking about some old equipment that was being donated and I was given first pickings of machinery for my birthday. I stared at John and hurried towards the various microscopes and analyzation machines and pointed out which ones I wanted. John then had them brought back to the flat, he then told me that was part one of my present and the rest was obvious.

I stared at John, "Dinner, telly, sex?"

John nodded and showed his beautiful smile, "Exactly Sherlock." he remarked as he wrapped his arm around mine and I hurridly bade Molly farewell with a peck on the cheek and we headed out to hail a cab.

* * *

John and I stumbled into Baker St as a mess of limbs and mouths intertwined with passion, I pulled John close to me, not wanting to let go of him. We barely made it into the living room as we ripped each others garments off, I pushed John on the couch and lifted his shirt peppering kisses all over his torso, I undid his trousers and pulled them off in one fell motion. The bulge in John's pants from his sex was exciting me, I allowed John to strip me of my garments while I continued to kiss him, sucking on the flesh around his neck, marking him as mine and only mine. I moaned deeply as John pulled my trousers off, I stepped out of them, free from restraints. I pressed my length against John and began moving my hips, creating friction between our two sexes. John and I moaned simultaneously and I pulled him upward and led him towards the shower where I took John and he gave me a fantastic blow-job and we spent an hour and a half allowing the hot water run over our bodies as we washed each other. After the shower I pulled on fresh pants and sleep shirt and John put on my favourite red pants of his and we crawled into bed. I was sitting up reading a book waiting for John to join me, he walked out of the bathroom with a white v-neck shirt and red pants on he crawled into bed towards me. He collapsed with exhaustion between my legs, I wrapped my arm around him and allowed my fingers to trace circles on his back. Before long John was close to sleep. I heard a soft mumble before he started to snore heavily, "Happy Birthday Sherlock."

"And what a fantastic birthday it was." I replied kissing the top of his head and turning off the lights.


	13. Chapter 13: Relaxing

I woke up in a daze, John was curled around me his head on my chest, I lay a hand on his head and ran my fingers through his hair, humming the melody I composed with him in mind, his breathing matching the rhythm of the tune. I smiled and planted a soft kiss on his crown. John was so beautiful and perfect, I was all too lucky. I stared at him, cataloguing every curve and line of John's face. I smiled to myself as he stirred, murmured something and wiped the bit of drool off his mouth before fully waking up. I giggled like a schoolboy, and rand my hand down his arm.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, you're just so sexy John."

"Maybe when I don't have drool all over my mouth, and your shirt."

"Its alright." I smiled and leaned in for a kiss, "I'll make us some tea?"

"tea" John mumbled back into my chest, "yes."

I chuckled and kissed his forehead, I got out of bed and pulled on my sleeping trousers and blue dressing gown as I meandered into the kitchen. I popped the kettle on and began making John's favourite breakfast of eggs and toast with jam. I began frying eggs when John emerged in a loose pair of jeans and his dressing gown. Today would be a day in, he always dressed that way when all he wanted to do was relax. I finished his breakfast and brought it too him, I took a piece of toast and walked over to the couch as I nibbled it. I sat on the couch with the book I was currently re-reading. I took about two bites of my toast before I set it down, an devoted all my attention to the book. John stumbled over after he had finished eating and crawled onto the couch and rested his head on my stomach, he turned on the telly and let the noise fade into the distance as he snored into my shirt. My arm was wrapped around his underarm and I gently was stroking his hair as I was reading. After a while I put my book down and laced my fingers through John's I stroked Johns hands with my thumbs, I aimlessly began watching the telly while John continued to snore.

My trance was broken by a sound coming up the stairs, a soft knock on the door accompanied with a sweet "hello?" came from behind the door before it was opened, Mrs. Hudson walked in the the shopping, "oh, I didn't mean to interrupt Sherlock." She smiled, I motioned to her that John was sleeping, she nodded in understanding and quickly put the shopping away and hurried out the door. I smiled, nothing could beat how perfect this moment felt right here and now, with John by my side as more than just my colleague or friend, But as my lover, my better half, my everything.

"I love you John." escaped my lips in the most inaudible whisper.


	14. Chapter 14: Anniversary

A year had passed since I first returned to John and we began dating, and his birthday was a few days afterwards so I decided to combine his birthday and our anniversary with his birthday present. The past few weeks John had been talking about getting a dog, I wasn't opposed so I secretly talked with Mrs. Hudson and neither was she.

The day before his birthday John took me out to dinner for our anniversary and I told him that my present would come tomorrow, all he had to do was stay away from the flat all day. He grumbled a little but once I convinced him that it would be worth the trouble, he agreed with a stern "I sure as hell hope so." directed at me. I kissed him and murmured into his lips "It will be."

* * *

The next day as soon as John was out of the house I got to cleaning the flat, within two hours it was so clean it was godly. I then called for Mycroft to send his car and it was there within minutes. I first went to the pet shop where I picked out a pembroke puppy and bought pet supplies, then I headed to the nearest jewelry store there I looked at rings, I bought two elegant but very simple bands and had them both wrapped, I then went towards Tescoe and bought some assorted cheese, crackers, fruit, and fine wine. Lastly I travelled to the books and movies store and bought John all 6 seasons of Doctor Who, I knew how much he loved that show. I hurried back to the flat to get everything ready. My stomach was all knotted up as I plated the cheese, poured the wine, wrapped the presents, and as I stuck the ring box in my pocket my demeanor changed. I was old Sherlock again. doubting myself that I even wanted to ask John to marry me. I quick finished putting everything together and I texted John.

_Come home when convenient -SH_

_Already in a cab x-JW_

_Bored -SH_

_Be home soon -JW_

I was bored, traffic in London was a nightmare, I gave John half an hour. I was antsy, I picked up my violin and began playing, the food was set out, I was dressed, the dog was in the box from the pet store with a bow on top, I made sure I fed and watered it before I put him back inside, I grabbed John's favourite DVD and had that ready to go, I began playing John's melody combined with Bach. Halfway through the tune I heard the door unlock downstairs, I smiled and my reserved demeanor vanished. I was a schoolboy hopelessly in love with John, all he had to do was say yes. My heart began palpitating, "John." I smiled as I greeted him with a kiss.

"So what have you got planned for tonight?" He joked as he eyed the presents and food.

"Well I figured I'd give you your presents, we eat then we watch your favourite movie."

"This is a lot like our first date Sherlock." John stated.

"Yes, but hopefully this one is special." I grinned.

* * *

John first opened the Doctor Who DVDs and loved them, then I handed him a bag with all the dog supplies in it, he opened it up and eyed me silly, as if I was insane. Then he opened the box with the Pembroke puppy inside of it, and hiss reaction melted the very core of me. He had the biggest grin on his face, he held the pup in one hand, leaned over and kissed me. I smiled and held John's hand as we ate. We were on the couch across from each other, his legs over mine, and we were sitting between each others legs. John began to take his hand away from mine to place it on my leg, I clenched his hand "J-John," I moaned "I want to ask you something." John stared at me intently, meaning I could go on, he was so beautiful, God, I swallowed and continued, "John" I continued sheepishly, "You know I love you and we've been together a year now, you feel the same right?" John stared deep into my eyes, I didn't need him to speak to know that he did, I took a deep breath, pulled out the ring box, opened it, and spat it out, "John will you marry me?"


	15. Chapter 15: Proposal

John stared at me, mouth open wide, silent for what seemed like hours. I began to pull my hand away and put away the ring, "stupid...stupid," I mumbled to myself, I started to stand up when John lunged at me "C'mere Stupid," He panted and planted the most passionate kiss on my lips and snuck his hand into my pocket and grabbed the ring. As he slipped the ring onto his finger I parted our lips, "does this mean yes?" I breathed

"Obviously."

I smiled and pulled John into another kiss.

* * *

I woke up to John snoring into my stomach, his hand delicately placed on my thigh, the slick platinum band on his finger fueled the burning fire in my chest. I sighed heavily as I stared at the ring, thinking about what it meant for my future and what it meant for John and I. John stirred awake and smiled wearily at me while stroking my thigh, he pushed downward on it to sit up, he straddled me as he placed his face in my chest and produced an almost incoherent 'morning' as he flipped over in between my legs so his back was to my chest. I rested my chin on the top of his head as I curled my fingers through his. I gave them a comforting squeeze as I told John of a case that might have arose for us. He mumbled "mhm..." and was soon snoring again.

I smiled at the peace John's soft snored brought to my accelerating mind.

I squeezed his fingers again before I found myself lost in the hands of sleep.

**AN: I know this chapter is a bit short, I didn't want to have it too long especially after something as climactic as a marriage proposal. So I hope that you enjoy, and hopefully this weekend I'll have a few more chapters up depending on my coursework load since classes have started back up for me. Thanks for your reviews and follows I greatly appreciate it! **


	16. Chapter 16: Mother-in-law pt 1

Mrs. Hudson was absolutely beaming to find out John and I were to be married, neither John or I knew what the hell we were doing when it came to wedding planning, so we left the job to Mrs. Hudson. I was working a basic murder case with John while Mrs. Hudson fussed with all the dull details.

"Sherlock." John spoke in a wary tone and turned to me, his face read concerned.

"Yes." I quickly replied, he was in no mood to be dealt with.

"I haven't met your parents yet, I want them to be there for the wedding, and I think it would be nice if they met their son's fiancée." He finished quietly, walking towards me and resting his chin on my head letting his arms embrace me.

"John" I protested,"You know I've estranged myself from my parents, they would just make a huge fuss out of the whole thing." I tipped my head upward and kissed John lightly, his expression was solemn but serious, I let a reluctant smirk slip from my lips, "Alright John, but don't say that I didn't warn you, because I did." I smiled and pulled him down for another kiss.

Later that day I phoned my mother, I rolled my eyes as I hear the dial tone, my mothers all to cheerful voice answered after the fifth ring, "Sherly darling whats wrong?" her voice trilled.

"Nothing mother." I spat back, John gave me an indignant look, I smirked and pulled him tight to me.

"Then why did you call dear? You haven't talked to us in years."

"Because you felt it necessary to leave Mycroft and I when we were you- never mind!" John had given me a 'dont-you dare-start-a-row-with-your-mother' face, "Mother I'm calling to invite you and Father over to tea tomorrow at my flatshare in central London, 221B Baker St. Afternoon." I spat out quickly and hung up.

"Well that was lovely." John smirked at me and began to laugh.

The rest of the day was spent watching what John loved to call 'Crap telly' I called it 'deduce the fuck out of the audience and guests'. I was curled up on my chair and John was sat on his laptop writing up the past few cases we'd had.


	17. Chapter 17: In-Laws Part 2

I scowled as John fussed around the kitchen making tea for my parents, I rolled my eyes and walked up to him, "John, don't fuss too much, it's just my parents." I spoke with a flat tone, "You probably wont like them all that much." I added nonchalantly. I rubbed his shoulders, he was overly stressed, I noted from the tension in his muscles and tired eyes, he slept restlessly the night before, nervous. John turned and abandoned the tea, pulling me into a soft kiss, and slumping into my arms, I pulled him towards the couch laying down, I pulled him on top of me, he found the most comfort sleeping with me nearby. It wasn't long before I heard soft snores coming from John, I grabbed my book on Bee Colonies and began to read, not even bothering to finish the tea, my mother would criticize it anyways. I nestled down with John on my chest, Mrs. Hudson let my mother in an hour later, John was fast asleep, I stared at my mother, distressed, slept little, stressed, wedding ring gone; lack of a tan line meant she had left my father months ago, she was filing for a divorce now judging by the mountain of paperwork in her handbag, I slowly nudged John awake as my mother showed herself in, I rolled my eyes, rude, even I knew that.

"Oh this weather, it's just awful isn't it dear?" my mother cooed at my father. I nudged John, "John." I whispered, "Time to wake up." John woke with a star.

"Oh I apologise Mr. and Mrs. Holmes, I haven't slept well." John brushed himself off and stood up to greet them. I pouted and walked over to my violin, I picked it up and began to play.

"It's alright, John..was it?" My mother asked.

"Yes." John smiled at my mother, and shook my fathers hand.

"Sherlock my boy why isn't we haven't heard from you in the past 10 years?" My father immediately changed the subject

"I could very well ask you the same thing." I sneered, ignoring John's disapproving glance. I narrowed my eyes at both my mother and father. I pulled my shoulders farther back and stood taller than normal, asserting this flat as my territory and they should tread carefully.

"Sherlock." John whispered, placing a hand on my shoulder. I watched my father tense up, he was uncomfortable, as was my mother indicated by her fidgeting and inability to make eye contact. I refused to release the tension in my body, John's hand slid gently off my shoulder. I walked over to them and spoke with them sternly, "If you don't approve, or if we're making you uncomfortable, which I know we are, then leave."

"Honey we aren't uncomfortable with you and your partner." my mother spoke with a disgustingly sweet tone.

I just stared at her. Numb. I didn't know how to react. I stayed silent the rest of the afternoon they were there allowing John to gently converse with them.

Once they got up to leave I nodded at them and mumbled a halfhearted 'goodbye', and shut the door quickly after they left. I turned back towards John, arms crossed, stern facial expression, sad eyes, he was disappointed and cross with me. I looked back at him and waited for him to speak. Silence loomed throughout the flat for several minutes, until John muttered, "What ilk do you have with your parents?"

I sighed, letting the question sink in a little, then I sat on a barstool and took his hands in mine, "Because John," I started,"When I was young, they left Mycroft to care for me, they were off doing business errands and work, never checked in on us, except for the occasional letter, brief visit, and cheque. Then it came time for me to go to school, I was sent to a boarding school in London where I excelled in everything, I'd hoped my parents would praise me for this but they said nothing. During my time in college, I found my skills of deductive reasoning, my mind was so closed then, so shut away to the possibilities, I found ways to open up my mind, throughout the rest of college and university I was an addict to heroin, it was one day where I was drugged up beyond comprehension. I stumbled towards a crime scene, I stared at the bodies, and I deduced that it was a rape and homicide and divulged the details of the murderers appearance, as seen through the footprints and cloth fibers left on the scene. That's how I met Lestrade, he saw my mind for what it was. He arrested me then and there for being under the influence. I was in my last year of university then so he contacted my parents, they said nothing, did not move to bail me out, it was Mycroft who came to my rescue. He and Lestrade gave me the opportunity to clean up and finish university, and if I ever needed a job I could be a consultant for crime scenes when needed. I opted to clean up and finish university, once I graduated, my parents sent me a halfheartedly written card. It was then I realised emotions were of no advantage to me, and that my parent's never really were the ones to care. They isolated themselves from mine and Mycroft's lives so they are no longer a part of mine." I stared into John's eyes when I finished. He gently squeezed my hands and pecked my forehead.

"You know what Sherlock? It's alright, I'm estranged from my parents as well, Father wanted me to play football professionally, I wanted to be a doctor, mother was too afraid of him to tell me I could do whatever I want. If we ever come to the point where we want to adopt children or have our own, Mrs. Hudson can be their grandmother." he smiled at me, I never thought about the prospect of having children, I scowled at the idea of me being a father, I wouldn't be a good one anyways, but I knew John wanted children.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." I whispered and pulled John into a tight embrace. We haven't had a discussion like this in the longest of times, I could have told him I knew that about his parents, but I didn't want to further irritate John.

I made us a light dinner and we went out for a late walk and I deduced people around us to amuse John, as we enjoyed a wonderful and calm night together. I was looking forward to the rest of my night's being like this.


	18. Chapter 18: Marriage!

The night before our wedding John was all up in arms making sure everything was ready to go, I rolled my eyes and ensured him that he had nothing to worry about.

"John, calm yourself, it's not even going to be a proper ceremony, we're going to the municipal hall and signing a piece of paper, that's all. John, Mrs. Hudson confirmed our appointment, your suit is ironed, the flat is dusted, our plane tickets are booked, there is nothing that can go wrong." I huffed as John continued to run around in an exasperated manner. As he darted passe me I grabbed his arm and pulled him onto my lap, I was calmly reading up on beekeeping and I looked up at him as he landed in my lap, "It's fine." I smiled reassuringly. I stroked his leg calmly, keeping my fingers on his wrist, his breathing was shaky and his pulse was elevated. My caressing wasn't helping much, I was dangerously close to his groin, I smirked viciously up at John, continuing to tease him as he moaned in arousal. I playfully flipped him over in the chair so I was straddling him, I teasingly kissed his neck and waited until John couldn't resist much longer, he melted into my arms, "bollocks." John gasped as I chuckled darkly into his ear, "How do you know what I want all the time?" he moaned.

"As always John, I observe." I smiled as I planted a quick kiss on his soft lips and walking away, "Tomorrow John." I chuckled, "For now get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow."

"So do you, you arse." John groaned, following me into the bedroom.

* * *

I didn't sleep much, I was deep in thought about a minor homicide that Lestrade was pestering me about solving, it was the boring kill, run, then suicide. John was snoring on the other side of the bed, back to me. I fumbled for my phone on the side table and, quickly texted Lestrade and shut it off. I turned over towards John and matched my breathing to his. I started reciting my beekeeping book as a way of hypnotizing myself to rest a little.

I woke up about five minutes before John's alarm was set to ring. I slunk out of bed and dragged myself into the shower, I turned the hot water all the way up, shed my dressing gown, and stepped into the steamy waters. My skin flinched at first at the extreme heat, but once I adjusted I leaned against the shower wall and closed my eyes. At the end of today John would mine, and I would be his, Sherlock Watson-Holmes, I found my lips curling at the thought. My trance was broken by John entering the bathroom, I opened the glass door allowing some of the steam to flood the small room, "Care to join me?" I asked innocently. John nodded groggily, and shed his clothes. He yelped when he first stepped into the hot water, but calmed down once I snaked my arms around him, gently humming a composition while my chin rested on his head, as he scrubbed my back. We took our time washing each other's bodies, I continued to hum into his ear as he did.

After we finished our shower, I went into the bedroom and lazily pulled on my suit. I waited for John to come out of the bathroom with his suit on. Minutes later he walked out in a sleek black suit, nothing too formal, but he still was, well, sexy in that suit. He shaved, brushed his teeth, trimmed and combed his hair. I was impressed I just ran my fingers through my brown curls a few times while they dried, I was almost sloppy compared to John. I hated wearing the bowtie, I felt I was being choked. John walked over to me, "You look fantastic." he grinned widely, I felt my eyes rolling as I pulled at the bowtie" the only reason I'm wearing this tux is because I get to fuck you later." I snapped, John just laughed. I grabbed John's hand gently and guided him towards the door where our cab was waiting. Once we were in the cab and headed towards the municipal hall to sign the certificate I felt John's pulse elevate, he turned to me, voice shaking, "Sherlock." I leaned into him, my ice blue eyes met his earthy green's.

"I know." I smiled, pressing my forehead into his, stroking his cheek. I felt his pulse quicken, but I knew that was from something other than nerves altogether.

The ceremony was exactly how I expected it to be, dull. The minister, droned on and on about how unnatural this was, and he was only doing this because he owed Mrs. Hudson a favour. I smirked when I observed that he was sleeping with his wife's friend.

We said our "I do's" and signed the piece of paper. Mrs. Hudson was crying, sentiment. I pulled John towards me and kissed him deeply. He was mine, all mine.

"John Watson-Holmes." I moaned into his mouth. We were in the cab headed back towards our flat, we couldn't stay off of each other much longer after the ceremony, sex was inevitable, "You're mine John, all mine." I growled hungrily into his ear.

"Obviously." He remarked.


End file.
